When they transmit, electronic devices necessarily produce and emit electromagnetic energy. If a device is near enough to a human being when it transmits (consider, for example, a cellular telephone), then some of that emitted energy can be absorbed by the human being.
Numerous health studies have failed to show any adverse health effects associated with the electromagnetic energy emitted by cellular telephones. However, some people are not convinced by these studies. The Federal Communications Commission (“FCC”) of the United States government sets precautionary standards that limit the amount of energy absorbable by a human being that a device can emit. These are the so-called Specific Absorption Rate (“SAR”) standards.